Una segunda oportunidad para amar
by AdmiRo
Summary: Este es un crossover de "Bajo la misma estrella" y "Divergente". Los personajes Hazel Grace y Tobías (Cuatro), les pertenecen a Veronica Roth y John Green. Este es un fiction Rated T ( 13)
1. Prologo

**One Shot: "Una segunda oportunidad para amar"**

Este es un crossover de "Bajo la misma estrella" y "Divergente". Los personajes les pertenecen a Veronica Roth y John Green.

Este es un fiction Rated **T (+13)**

_Escrito por__: -AdmiRo_

**Prologo**

Hazel Grace hace un año perdió al amor de su vida tras la pelea contra el cáncer. A su vez Tobías, apodado Cuatro sobrevivió a la rebelión contra las fracciones en el mundo y perdió a su novia Tris que murió por un disparo.

Ambos cruzarán sus caminos y tendrán una nueva oportunidad de amar.

¿Podrán lograr esa felicidad que ambos anhelaban?

"_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección."_

_-Antoine de Saint-Exupery _


	2. Una segunda oportunidad para amar

**One Shot: "Una segunda oportunidad para amar"**

**Tobìas**

Hace un año ya que perdí a Tris, nunca imagine que ese dìa llegarìa, no quería perderla, quería que fuera mi mujer, la mujer de mi vida por siempre. Tardè mucho tiempo en volver a ser yo mismo… Tan solo hace un mes que he vuelto a salir con mis amigos y a ver a las personas que me quieren y quieren lo mejor para mí.

No puedo ir màs rápido, me siento atascado, sin Tris nada tiene sentido y la recuerdo cada dia de mi vida, no paro de pensar en ella... En que podía haber hecho para salvarla. Prometì que iba a cuidarla, y no pude hacerlo.

Hoy es un dìa especial, es el dìa en que conocì a Tris por primera vez en "Osadìa".

Pensé que caminar ayudarìa… Me levantè con lagrimas en mis ojos y me sentía algo abrumado por el recuerdo de la mirada de Tris, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su voz suave y decidida, su actitud relajada, esa mujer ya no estaba a mi lado y no podía pensar en algo feliz mientras no estuviera aquí conmigo. Mi vida iba a terminar siendo un infierno, lo sabìa… Nada iba a mejorar, la depresión me estaba consumiendo.

Camine y camine por la calle principal, me crucè con algunos conocidos que me saludaron y les devolví un "hola" a cada uno de ellos, sin más preámbulos. No quería hablar demasiado, ni que me preguntaran como llevaba la muerte de Tris, ni que preguntaran como había muerto, estaba cansado de esas preguntas tontas. Porque la respuesta era obvia, "estoy hecho pedazos por no tenerla y si fue mi culpa, la mataron porque no estuve allì para ayudarla". La culpa me mataba por dentro.

Estaba llegando a la cafeterìa "Café & Brownies", tomè la perilla de la puerta, la gire y entre, gire mi rostro y mi visión alrededor del lugar inspeccionando si había algún conocido que pudiera molestarme con discursos patéticos y palabras como "Lamento tu perdida" y "Ella estará siempre para cuidarte, sabes que ella te amaba". No necesitaba esas cosas, sabía que ella me amaba y que estaba a mi lado, y si se que lamentan que ella muriera, pero no necesitaba oírlo todos los días. Todos eso me recordaba cada dia que era un maldito solterón que había perdido a su novia por ser un idiota. La había dejado ir yo mismo, yo no me hice cargo de mi promesa… Dije que iba a cuidarla, y no lo hice.

Mientras pensaba todo esto y más, camine hacia la barra a pedir un café fuerte con algún dulce.

Estaba mirando a la muchacha que atendía la barra, que siempre era muy amable y parecía que querría coquetear conmigo cada vez que iba, siempre con su sonrisa y palabras románticas me miraba de forma extraña, pero yo como siempre le contestaba solo "gracias" y me iba a tomar el café solo a un rincón, ninguna mujer me interesaba, ya nada tenía sentido para mí.

Lo sè, mi depresión no había cambiado demasiado desde el día en que Tris murió, aunque ahora estoy mucho mejor que lo que estaba hace unos meses atrás, antes no me levantaba siquiera de la cama, no comía, ahora por lo menos he decidido tener un poco de "vida". Digo "un poco", porque ni siquiera es vida ya.

Camine con mi "café extra fuerte" hacia el patio del bar, me sentè en una mesa pequeña, tomè el diario matutino y comencé a leer las nuevas noticias. Debía informarme un poco porque si se venía el fin del mundo ni me enteraría, estaba demasiado tiempo aislado.

Por un segundo sentí una presión en mi pecho, fue un sentimiento extraño, dejè de leer, aparte mi café y solo me quede sentado mirando las personas pasar por la calle, niños, familias, parejas felices, jóvenes...

Y ella, ahì estaba ella, Tris… Entre la multitud pude verla.

Me levantè como un rayo, tirè todo mi café, una mesera me pregunto si estaba bien, y yo solo le contestè "Es Tris" mientras comencé a caminar para seguirla.

Se estaba alejando con la multitud, gritè su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero no volteò…

Quise seguirla, pero había un vallado que dividía el patio del bar con la calle, lo saltè sin pensarlo dos veces y comencé a correr para alcanzarla.

-Tris!; gritè estando màs cerca.

-Tris espera!; volví a gritar acercándome a su cuerpo a tan solo centímetros.

La tomè del brazo con rapidez y fuerza para no dejarla ir.

-Tris; susurrè cuando la tuve en mis manos.

Ella volteò y contestò con su voz suave…

-Mi nombre es Hazel, te has equivocado.

Cerrè mis ojos y volví a abrirlos, tratè de parpadear para centrar mi visión en ella. Era verdad, no era Tris, pero era muy parecida, sus rasgos eran tan delicados como los de ella, su cabello era más oscuro que el de mi amada, pero tenía las mismas formas y el mismo largo.

Su cuerpo era el mismo, su estatura pequeña, su cuerpo menudo y débil.

Sus labios definidos, femeninos y delicados, pintados con un rosado suave.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente con confusión, se penetraban en los míos y sentía que estaba dentro suyo, que podía ver todo de ella, tan solo con mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo lamento; respondí avergonzado.

-Está bien, mmm… me llamo Hazel Grace; dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Soy Tobías; respondì y le sonreì -–hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía-

-Encantada de conocerte Tobías, ya debo irme; aclaró ella y siguió su camino mientras yo la miraba atónito.

Me quedè ahì unos diez minutos de reloj exactamente mirando las personas pasar. _Ella ya se había ido._

Llegue a casa agotado, con angustia, aquella joven, Hazel me había recordado a Tris, a mi preciosa amada Tris… Había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor por mi estúpida forma de ser, me había convertido en un introvertido muchacho el que no podía ni hablar.

Me senté a comer y su rostro angelical seguía en mi mente, no podía olvidarla así como si nada.

Al día siguiente

Me despertè alterado, había soñado con ella, Hazel, o era Tris, todavía no supe distinguirlas en mi sueño, porque era una mezcla de ambas, era como si fueran la misma persona a la vez. En mi sueño me atrevía a hablarle, a besarla, a sentir su piel…

Al final de mi sueño, antes de despertar me daba cuenta de que ella estaba muerta y que eso era solo un sueño. Pero seguía soñando sin querer despertar, amaba verla, amaba poder sentirla una vez màs, no importaba que no fuera real.

Salí a caminar, di unas vueltas por el parque y me sentè en una de las hamacas, como un niño comencé a balancearme despacio, cerrè mis ojos e imaginé a Tris en mi cabeza.

-Hola; dijo una voz suave y femenina que me recordó a Tris.

Abrí mis ojos con rapidez casi asustado de esa voz angelical. Ahí estaba ella otra vez, Hazel.

-Hazel; dije tartamudeando.

-Recuerdas mi nombre!; exclamò ella contenta.

-Claro; respondí y me quede mirándola, cada vez me daba más cuenta de cuan parecida era a Beatris…

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?; preguntò inocentemente.

Asentí con mi cabeza y dejè de moverme poniéndome algo tenso y nervioso.

Ella comenzó a balancearse y susurrò: -Amo las hamacas, me recuerdan a alguien especial.

-¿Un novio?; preguntè intrigado.

-Sí; respondió ella y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Eres de por aquí?; preguntè ya pareciendo un detective.

-Bueno soy nueva aquí, me mudé hace una semana; contestò mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Sí, es todo muy bonito… Aunque me siento algo sola aquí en esta gran ciudad.

-¿Vives sola?

-Después del trasplante me quedé a recuperarme con mis padres, pero luego decidí que era hora de seguir adelante sola…

-¿Trasplante?

-Sí, me recuperé del cáncer hace poco tiempo; contestò ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh!; exclamè y me quede sorprendido.

-Estuve muy enferma, pero luego mejorè, comencé a recuperarme y me pusieron en lista de espera, consiguieron un donante y aquí estoy, bastante sana por ahora…

-Me alegra escuchar eso Hazel; le respondì escuchándola con asombro y admiración.

-Debe de haber sido difícil ¿verdad?; preguntè.

-Si lo fue, pero más difícil que lidiar con mi enfermedad, fue lidiar con la de Gus; susurro ella poniéndose triste.

-¿Quién es Gus, si puedo preguntar?

-Era mi novio, èl tenía cáncer, pero no sobrevivió…; dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también perdí a mi novia; respondì entendiendo su dolor.

-¿Si?; preguntò ella intrigada pero de forma dulce.

-Ella murió de un disparo, fue una gran rebelión… y pues no logro salvarse, terminaron con ella y no pude hacer nada; comentè sollozando.

-Oh, no te culpes Tobias; dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi falda.

-Lo lamento, no quiero llenarte de malas cosas…; dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Está bien, te comprendo… Es difícil perder a alguien que amas tanto, y llegas a culparte por sobrevivir, eso me ha pasado todo este tiempo, hasta que entendí que èl me estaba ayudando a seguir con mi vida, me ayudo con el trasplante, estuvo ahí para mi, aunque no pude verlo, se que estuvo. Èl quería que yo fuera feliz, y seguramente ella querría que tú fueras feliz Tobias; exclamò Hazel con gran sabiduría.

-Si lo sé, se que quiere que sea feliz, pero me cuesta seguir adelante, su nombre era Tris; susurrè.

-Oh! Tris? ¿El nombre que me dijiste?; preguntó atónita.

-Si lo lamento, ese día no quise…

-Shhh, está bien Tobias; me cayò ella poniendo su mano en mi rostro.

Sus ojos llorosos, sus labios curvados formando una sonrisa, sus manos cálidas sobre mi rostro, sus cabellos castaños volando con el viento… La escena me estaba tentando a hacer algo que nunca habrìa echo antes.

_La besè sin pensarlo dos veces. _

**Hazel **

Me besò suavemente rozando mis labios… Sus labios gruesos y fríos me hicieron volar. Desde que Gus me dejó para ir a una vida mejor en el "cielo" donde seguramente se la pasa jugando videos juegos y riéndose de cada vez que Isaac y yo hablamos por teléfono recordándolo; no me habían besado de esa forma.

-Lo siento; dijo èl mirándome a los ojos, con su cuerpo temblando.

Yo me quedè sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

Èl se levantò de la hamaca y comenzó a alejarse avergonzado supongo.

-Tobías!; gritè.

Èl siguió caminando mientras bufaba aleteando sus manos contra sus piernas.

-Tobias! No te vayas!: le grite nuevamente y frenò.

-Lo lamento Hazel, yo estoy confundido, no estoy mentalmente sano y tengo muchos problemas, no soy para ti… Mereces algo mejor; dijo sin mirarme a los ojos con su cabeza gacha.

-Podemos ser amigos si quieres y estas confundido; le comentè tocando su hombro el cual se estremeció al contacto con mi mano.

-Puede ser; contestò dudoso.

-Este es mi numero; le dije y anoté mi teléfono en una factura del supermercado con un lápiz pequeño rosado que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo.

Èl me miro y sonrió con vergüenza.

-Nos hablamos Hazel Grace; me dijo y siguió caminando.

Al dìa siguiente estaba en el mercado comprando frutas y lo vi pasar, tenía unas bolsas de compras llenas de frutas frescas y secas, y otras verduras; una de ellas se desgarro y las manzanas salieron despedidas por todos lados.

Corrí para ayudarlo a levantarlas junto a otras tres personas.

-Hola; susurrè levantando una de las manzanas entregándosela en las manos.

-Hazel?; dijo sorprendido, otra vez el destino nos cruzaba.

-Parece que estamos conectados ¿no?; le dije riéndome.

-Si eso parece; sonrió èl mirándome y tomò la manzana de mis manos rozándola con dulzura.

Èl termino de levantar todo del suelo y lo guardo en una nueva bolsa, en cuanto a mi terminé de comprar algunas frutas y me dirigí a seguirlo.

-Tobías espera!; gritè detrás de èl y volteò.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?; preguntò Tobias.

-Seguro; contestè ruborizada.

**Tobias**

Estaba avergonzado, la había besado. Estaba confundido, ella me había pedido ser amigos, pero no podía, cuando sus manos tocaron las mías al darme la manzana que había dejado caer torpemente, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba, estaba enamorado de ella, no podía verla de otra forma. Quería tenerla cerca pero no como confidente, sino como mujer, pero no me atrevía a confesarlo, no me atrevía a ser el mismo de antes, me daba miedo... Miedo a perderla igual que a Tris.

-Me gusta observarte; dijo ella sonriéndome mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-Hazel yo no sé si quiero que…seamos amigos, esto es difícil para mí; confesè nervioso.

-¿No quieres que nos veamos más?; preguntò haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

La mirè directo a los ojos y otra vez la sensación y las ganas de besarla estaban en mi cabeza.

Respirè agitado y con mis manos acaricie su cabello cobrizo. Ella sonrió inocentemente y susurrò: -Si quieres besarme puedes hacerlo.

_Y si, quería besarla. _

-Esto me da miedo; susurrè en voz baja.

-A mi también; contestò Hazel y luego me besò.

Sus labios estaban en contacto con los míos otra vez, era seguro, estaba loco por ella.

La llevè a mi apartamento, le abrí la puerta y comencé a correr desesperado las cosas que estaban tiradas por ahí, platos sucios, mi ropa, cajas. Me había dejado estar por mucho tiempo y me había descuidado yo mismo y todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, como mi casa.

-Que desastre; dijo ella riéndose.

-Sí, lo lamento; me disculpe avergonzado.

-¿Quieres ayuda?; pregunto amablemente con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Quizás; respondì y comencé a reír.

Ella dejó sus bolsos en un rincón y rápidamente se puso a ordenar todo.

Después de unas largas _dos horas_ estaba casi todo ordenado en su lugar.

-Oh; exclamò Hazel y me girè a verla.

En sus manos tenía una foto de Tris, de mi adorada Tris, a la cual ella era muy parecida...

-Esa es Tris; le dije a Hazel.

-Si lo he notado… Y quizás tenias razón con eso del parecido, su boca, la forma de los ojos y quizás, solo quizás su nariz sea parecida a la mìa; admitió sonriéndome.

-Si tienen un parecido, pero cuanto màs te conozco màs te diferencio de ella… Cada una es única en su forma; le respondí admirándola.

-Eres tan dulce Tobìas; me respondió ella acariciando mi rostro con su mano derecha.

Se alejò de mi y puso la foto de Tris sobre el modular donde tenía libros bien a la vista.

-No debes esconderla, ella siempre estará aquí contigo; susurro Hazel.

Asentì y me acercè, la besè pasionalmente desesperado y la fui llevando hasta mi cama con suavidad.

-Oh Tobìas; jadeò ella acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos mientras la tendía en la cama.

-Hazel, no sabes cómo te deseo; confesè besando su cuello.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos, comencé a quitarle la blusa, mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Me levante de la cama para quitarme la camisa y me alejè unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Wow!; exclamó ella al ver el tatuaje completo de mi espalda.

-Simboliza el ser "Divergente", ¿sabes lo que es…cierto?; le preguntè.

-Si lo sé… ¿Tú fuiste un divergente?; susurrò en tono de pregunta.

-No, quería serlo, pero Tris lo era.. Y era la mejor Divergente que alguna vez haya conocido; admití.

-Y murió por eso ¿cierto? ¿En la guerra?

-Sí; dije tristemente.

-Lamento haber quebrado el momento romántico con estas preguntas Tobias; suspirò Hazel apenada.

-No quebraste el momento, podemos continuar si quieres; le dije sonriéndole.

-Pues sí; dijo ella sonrojada.

Me acerque nuevamente y acaricie su cabello, luego comencé a quitarme el resto de la ropa mientras ella se quitaba la suya.

-Eres hermosa; susurrè acariciando sus pequeñas caderas.

Hazel jadeò mientras besaba su cuerpo, desde su boca hasta sus pies. Su precioso cuerpo se estremecía cuando mis manos la rozaban. Mi corazón palpitaba acelerado y mi cuerpo pedìa más y más.

Acerque mi cuerpo al suyo a milímetros de distancia, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se unieron y se hicieron por fin uno solo.

**Hazel**

Tobias y yo tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos. No creo que haya sido algo apresurado, pues lo amo como nunca pensé que volvería a amar.

Sus labios pegados a los míos y en mi cuerpo, sus manos rozándome… no podia dejar de pensarlo. Mi cabeza recordaba cada momento, cada segundo de su piel con mi piel, de sus caricias y su dulzura.

Tendida en mi cama solo pensaba en verlo otra vez y asi todos los días de mi vida.

_Mi teléfono sonò, atendí y era èl, Tobias. _

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?; preguntò dulcemente.

-Me encantaría; le contestè y me vestí para la ocasión con un vestido de gasa rosado, dejando mi cabello suelto y mi rostro al natural.

Fui al restaurante en taxi y me bajè directamente en la esquina, camine hasta la puerta principal y ahí esta èl esperándome con una rosa en la mano.

-Tobias; dije sonrojada.

-Estas preciosa; me susurrò besando la comisura de mis labios.

Le mire con vergüenza y me entrego la rosa, felizmente la acepte y me dio su brazo para ingresar, lo tomè con fuerza sintiendo sus músculos gruesos y firmes.

Me sentè de frente a èl, ordenamos la comida y nos pusimos a hablar sin parar, comentando nuestras vidas, vivencias y recuerdos de Tris y Gus.

Hablè sobre mi cáncer y mi lucha ganada, mis padres que aun estaban casados y juntos como el primer día, hablé sobre Isaac y su ceguera, también sobre la nueva chica con la cual estaba saliendo, una encantadora joven que conoció en un grupo para personas con dificultades, ella también era ciega pero de nacimiento. Comentè anécdotas de Hus y nuestro viaje a _Amsterdam_, de cómo conocì a Peter Van Houten, mi escritor predilecto.

Bueno en realidad le hice un resumen de mi vida, comenté todo lo que había vivido desde que tenía memoria, y en cuanto a Tobias, desahogo todo lo bueno y lo malo que había vivido en la lucha contra el sistema.

Comentò algunas cosas de su padre, sobre los Prior, la familia de Tris y sobre todo hablo de la valentía de la joven que era su pareja.

La joven Tris había muerto por una lucha igual que yo, eran luchas distintas pero en un punto nos encontrábamos ambas luchando por lo mismo, "la vida", ella no logro salvarse, mientras que yo tuve la suerte de hoy en día seguir con vida y conocer a Tobias.

Èl tenía una vida difícil igual que yo, creo que ambos nos comprendíamos por todo lo que habíamos vividos, nuestras vidas no eran tan distintas después de todo.

La cena terminó y èl se ofreció a llevarme, acepté con gusto y me acompañó hasta la puerta de casa donde nos despedimos con un beso húmedo y pasional, ambos ahogándonos sin respirar no podíamos despegar nuestras bocas, hasta que el aire dejó de entrar a mis pulmones y tuve que soltarlo...

-Hasta mañana; susurrò Tobias.

-Sí, hasta mañana; le contestè sonriéndole.

**Tobías **

Camine hasta la casa de Hazel y la encontré saliendo con un tomo de libros en mano.

-Hazel!; le grite para que me viera.

-Hey! Tobias; exclamó ella acercándose.

-¿A dónde vas?; pregunte intrigado.

-Voy a la biblioteca a devolver estos libros, estoy haciendo un curso de Literatura y pues he estado leyendo un poco; dijo riendo porque eran como seis o siete libros los que llevaba encima, "_leyendo un poco". _

-Que bien, me alegro por ti, yo no soy muy lector, pero si me recomiendas algo, lo leerè con gusto…; le dije tomando sus libros para ayudarla.

-Pues podría leer… "Un dolor imperial"; me recomendó.

-Lo haré; le contestè y me ofrecí a llevarla a la biblioteca.

Ella aceptó y la acompañe a devolver los libros.

Estaba mirando algunas estanterías y Hazel apareció con el libro _"Un dolor imperial" _en mano.

-Aquí está, ¿lo quieres alquilar?; me preguntò.

-Sí; contestè sonriéndole y tomé el libro.

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hasta el parque tomados de la mano.

Cuando su piel rozaba la mía era como si el mundo de alrededor no existiese. La mirè a los ojos, la empuje hasta un árbol y la besè tomando sus caderas con mis manos. Acaricie su cuerpo suavemente deseándola…

-No sabes cuánto te quiero; le dije sonrojado.

-Y yo a ti Tobias; me confesó ella.

Diez días después

-Me gusta cuando me miras de esa forma…; susurrò Hazel.

Acaricie su rostro y me acerque a su cuerpo desnudo tendido en mi cama.

-Te amo Hazel, realmente te amo; confesè.

-Ow Tobias; exclamò ella y me besò con sus labios rosados.

-No puedo evitarlo, te amo demasiado, no puedo estar lejos de ti, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero perderte, y quiero aprovechar cada minuto contigo Hazel Grace.

-Yo también te amo Tobias, y me has hecho tan, pero tan feliz, desde que te conocì recupere mi alegría, esa alegría que había perdido…

-Te quiero conmigo para siempre, prométeme que no te iràs; le dije tomando su mano.

-No iré a ningún lado sin ti amor mío; me aseguró con un beso.

Tres años màs tarde

-¿Acepta por esposo al señor Tobias Eaton, para amarlo para toda la vida?; dijo el Padre en la parroquia.

-_Si acepto_; contestò Hazel.

-¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Hazle Grace Lancaster para amarla para toda la vida?

-_Si acepto, para toda la vida_; concluí besando a mi esposa.

**Fin **


End file.
